1000 Years Always By Your Side
by DTHGlare
Summary: No Summary
1. Chapter 1

-**1000 Years Always By Your Side**-

**Author: -kimwufantao-**

**Title: 1000 Years Always By Your Side (Prolog)**

**Cast: Oh Sehoon**

** Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Little Comedy.**

**Rated: T to M**

Typo(s) bertebaran, maklum masih pemula

**YAOI (BoysxBoys) No Bash No Flame. **

**Seoul, 20 April 2010 at 07.00 KST**

-Seoul International Hospital-

Seorang namja manis mengerjapkan matanya ketika bias matahari masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu. Luhan –namja manis- melirik kearah kalender untuk sekedar mengetahui berapa lama ia terkurung di tempat terkutuk –menurutnya- ini. Luhan pun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju jendela dan membuka jendela itu untuk sekedar menikmati udara di pagi hari sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa menjemputnya.

**To be continued**

**Gomawo yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca Fict saya. **

**Jangan lupa Review ne? **


	2. 1000 Years Always By Your Side Chapter 1

-**1000 Years Always By Your Side**-

**Author: -kimwufantao-**

**Title: 1000 Years Always By Your Side (Prolog) Ch. 1**

**Cast: Oh Sehoon**

**Xi Luhan**

**Other Cast: Wu Yi Fan (Kris)**

**Pairing: HunHan**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, Little Comedy.**

**Rated: T to M**

**Disclaimer: Sehun milik Luhan, Luhan milik Sehun. Mereka berdua milik author *di lempar bakiak***

Typo(s) bertebaran, maklum masih pemula, dan makasih yang udah review *cium satu satu* Alur kecepetan, author certain dari awal je yee huahaa *smirk*

**YAOI (BoysxBoys) No Bash No Flame. **

**Seoul, 20 April 2012 at 07.00 KST**

-Seoul International Hospital-

Seorang namja manis mengerjapkan matanya ketika bias matahari masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu. Luhan –namja manis- melirik kearah kalender untuk sekedar mengetahui berapa lama ia terkurung di tempat terkutuk –menurutnya- ini. Luhan pun beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju jendela dan membuka jendela itu untuk sekedar menikmati udara di pagi hari sebelum malaikat pencabut nyawa menjemputnya.

Ya.. selama 2 tahun terakhir ini Luhan menderita penyakit Kanker darah stadium lanjut. Dan mengharuskannya menginap di Rumah Sakit untuk beberapa waktu.

-**Flash Back**-

**Busan, 19 April 2009 at 06.45 KST**

-Apartement-

**BRAKK DE-BRUG**

"Kris-hyung sepatu yang kutaruh disini kau letakkan dimana?"

"Kris-hyung mana sarapanku hari ini?"

"Ayolah hyung, gara gara kau aku ikutan bangun telat nih"

"Yakk hyung! Apa kau tak tau Shin-songsaengnim guru killer itu akan membunuhku jika aku telat pada jam-nya"

"Kris-hyung "

"YAAKKK! Xi Luhan apa kau ingin membunuhku dengan suara cemprengmu? Oh ternyata kau tak ingat kemarin kau melempar sepatumu di bawah kasur, mungkin sekarang sepatumu sudah menjadi santapan para tikus- tikus yang kelaparan. Kau dan meja makan hanya berjarak kurang lebih 1 meter, kau tidak cacat kan? Ambil sendiri sarapanmu!. Bukan salahku kau bangun telat salahkan weker sialan yang tiba- tiba baterainya habis, dan yang terakhir aku tidak peduli jika kau telat apa tidak!. Apa ada yang ditanyakan lagi **NAMDONGSAENG-KU**? Kau.. ish membuat mood-ku pag ini hancur." Potong Kris dengan cepat hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas, Luhan pun hanya menatap Kris dengan –maaf hyung-.

Setelah semuanya beres Luhan berangkat ke Senior High School Busan. Tak lupa berpamitan kepada hyung ter-sayangnya "Kris-hyung Luhan berangkat dulu ne" Luhan berteriak kepada Kris yang di dalam Apartement, "Yaa Lu, hati hati ne kalau pulang sekolah langsung pulang" Jawab Kris dengan nada sedikit err… protective kepada namdongsaeng-_nya_. Walaupun Kris marah- marah soal tadi pagi, namun tidak mengurangi rasa kasih sayang-_nya _kepada Luhan.

**At Senior Busan High School**

"Hosh.. hosh" nafas Luhan terengah- engah setelah ia berlari dari apartement menuju sekolahnya, "GOD, hari ini memang bukan hari keberuntunganku". Setelah merapikan seragam-nya yang sedikit kusut ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 11-4. Di saat ia berjalan menuju kelas-nya tiba tiba ada seorang namja yang menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan, "Yakk nuguya? Jangan membuat mood ku bertambah jelek hari ini" bentak Luhan kemudian memasang wajah -_-. "Ya kau terlihat makin imut kalu seperti ini" kata seorang namja itu. "hhhh, sudahlah Minho-hyung ini masih pagi jangan membuat ribut dengan ku oke" balas Luhan dengan nada datar. "Oke oke aku tidak mengganggumu lagi, nah cepat kau masuk ke kelasmu nanti terlambat" perkataan Minho dibalas angukan kecil oleh Luhan "Ne Hyung", "Jangan cemberut dong, senyum dulu" Minho berkata sambil mengusak rambut pirang Luhan yang lembut, "Ngh~ kau ini cerewet sekali sih? Nih aku sudah tersenyum, pai pai Minho- hyung aku mau masuk duluan" kata Luhan dengan memasang senyum 1000 Watt yang dapat membuat para _Seme_ menelan air liur.

**At 17.00 KST Senior High School Busan**

Terlihat Luhan mengemasi buku bukunya dan bersiap untuk pulang. "Sialan, Cho-songsaengnim memberikan pelajaran tambahan tanpa berkata dari hari- hari sebelumnya huh pasti Kris- hyung mencemaskanku karena belum pulang sampai jam segini" gerutu Luhan sambil menatap ponselnya. Ia berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju gerbang lalu menuju ke halte bus. Waktu Luhan berjalan menuju kea rah Halte bus tiba- tiba kepalanya berdenyut sangat sakit sampai sampai ia hampir oleng "Arghhhhhh, kepalaku" dia berjalan kearah bangku halte sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih berdenyut itu. "God apa lagi sekarang? Kepalaku seperti ditusuk tusuk jarum arghhhh" Luhan merintih kesakitan dan oh jangan lupakan dari tadi ada 3 orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan… lapar.

**To be continued**

**Jangan lupa Review ne **** chu~**

**TAO bbuingbuing: hehehe kelihatannya begitu, saya tidak pandai membuat prolog **** makasih reviewnya chingu~**

**Reindeer: makasih ****, ini berpart kok kayanya sad ending deh :'(. Makasih reviewnya chingu~**

**Smirkyu: nih udah update **** dibaca ya~. Makasih udah di review chingu~  
**


End file.
